Left 4 Friends
by TheRedLucario
Summary: Left 4 Dead, from the view of Zombies. Slogan: Your world, Their rules.
1. Introducing

**Warning: This story contains graphic language and extreme gore. If you are upset over these things we strongly suggest you do not read this. We also suggest that if you don't know crap about Left 4 Dead that you shouldn't read this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead. I only own the characters personalities and names.

Setting: A city as thick as the no mercy campaign. Bunch of buildings, streets, and zombies.

~ "I'm hungry." Said the hunter, licking his fingers clean of blood from his last victim. Well, not really a victim. He found a cow and he was starving. But that was days ago. The hunter was wearing a bright red jacket with black stripes going down the arms. He wore normal dark blue jeans. His hood was up, but he had long blonde hair. He liked to cover his eyes with his hood to look more badass.

"Well, why don't you shut up and do something about it." Said a smoker. He actually never smoked, but for some reason he turned into one. He had looooong dark brown hair and wore a metallica short sleeve shirt and short low hanging black pants.

"Too tired." He replied.

"From what? Sitting on your ass all day?" Said the smoker.

"Hey, screw you. I walked out for a couple miles." The hunter said, irritated.

"You went to see her again? Dear god, just forget her." Said a boomer, who was quite short and wore glasses. He had short brown hair, a long sleeve gray jacket, and blue jeans. He was, of course, fat.

All these zombies looked well kept. No rips in clothing, no blood on their face, and no puke. They took showers, surprisingly. They found the blood and rips to be demeaning. Well, that's what the hunter convinced them to think.

"You know what Ryan? Shut the fuck up! I can do what I want." He said angrily.

"Dude, she's gonna kill you if you piss her off." The smoker said.

"So will Hayden, but we hang with him." The hunter said.

"That's different. He'll find us and kill us all if we ditch him." Said the smoker. All of a sudden the ground started to rumble.

"Oh shit, it's Hayden!" The boomer said with a frightened voice.

"Calm down, just don't piss him off." The smoker said.

"Like you have to worry! He always hits me and Ryan. He hardly ever hits you." Said the hunter.

"Yeah, and he usually hits Jonah." Said Ryan, referring to the hunter.

"Yeah." Jonah said. *Smack!* Hayden hit Jonah. "See" Jonah said weakly.

"Hey Jess, I found a human half a mile away." Hayden said, talking to the smoker. Hayden was a tank. A pretty small one, but that's because they're all are only about fourteen years old. He wore a football jersey with 07 on it and some blue jeans. His hair was orange and short, combed forward.

"Humans? I thought this area was cleaned out." Jonah said as he got back up and popped his arm back in place.

"Well, apparently one made it through." Said Hayden.

"Wellllll, whoever gets there first get's the head!" Said Jonah as he leapt toward the smell of human flesh he had just picked up.

"Aw hell no." Said Jess as he whipped out his tongue and caught Jonah. Jonah was yanked back to the ground, but then he stabbed his claws into the tongue, making him immediately let go. The others had already taken off.

"OW, FUCK!" Jess yelled. "You bitch!"

"If you want revenge you gotta catch me!" Jonah said as he ran around a corner then leapt off. He had learned this city well, so he had two upper advantages.

"Damnit." Jess said as he started running toward the scent.

"C'mon fatty! You better hurry if you want food." Jonah said as he leapt past him. Ryan kinda waddles when he runs.

"You know what shut up." He yelled back just before he came out of earshot.

"Sweet, I'm coming up on Hayden." Jonah said to himself. He kept leaping, then passed Hayden.

"Oh no you don't." Hayden whispered, then pulled out some concrete and threw it at Jonah. Direct hit. It hit him in the legs mid-leap, which made him spin around rapidly and smack into the building he was gonna wall jump off of. While falling he puked a stream from spinning. He went unconscious as soon as he hit the floor.

"Ow…fuck." He managed to say to say before he blacked out.

------Flash back of Jonah (Said in first-person) ------

I was just sitting on my couch, eating some instant lunch. I was at my dad's apartment. It was 10 o'clock and my dad was gone on a business trip to china or somethin. I was sooo bored. I was just watching Family Guy when an urgent news broadcast came up.

"OUTBREAK! The entire Seattle area has been infected with zombies. There are no known survivors, and estimates say that it should spread to Vancouver in a matter of hours. We urge everyone to leave the area immediately. There are no plans for evacuation choppers currently, but police officials are thinking of the best place to land."

Then an interview with the police chief came up, but my ears started to ring from shock. The food fell out of my mouth and I just stared at the screen. After a few minutes I yelled "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tears started flowing from my eyes. My brother lives in Seattle. I didn't know who to call first. My mom, Jess, Hayden, my dad. I was freaking out. I decided to call mom first. I dialed the number as fast as I could.

The phone kept ringing, but no answer. It went to voicemail, so I left a message. "Mom, it's Jonah. I'm ok. Call me on my cell as soon as you get this. Please tell me you're alive."

I hung up, then tried my brother. Soon as I dialed, it said "We're sorry, but this number is not in service. Please make sure you have the right number and try again." Fuck, he's dead, which made me cry more.

Okay, okay. Let's try Jess. I dialed and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Jess? Oh thank god you're okay!"

"Dude, you ok? You sound like you're crying."

"Jess, there's a zombie outbreak."

"What!? You're joking, right?"

"No. Listen." I said as I held up the phone to the screen rewinded then played again. Soon as it was done I brought the phone back up to my ear. "See."

"OH SHIT!!!"

"I know. Where're your parents?"

"My mom's asleep and my dad's asleep."

"Ok, call your dad, then call Ryan. I'll call Hayden. Tell Ryan we'll meet each other there. And bring any blunt objects and weapons." Luckily we all live pretty close together.

"Ok. But why Hayden's?"

"Because he's in the middle of all our houses. It's so none of us have to walk farther than another."

"Fine. See you there in a half in hour."

"K. Don't forget Ryan." I hung up, then started to gear up. I grabbed my wooden bat, given to me by my grandparents when they died. I grabbed a few knives, put on my signature red and black jacket and dark blue jeans, then called Hayden. He answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hayden? It's Jonah. You hear the news?"

"Yeah. Holy shit!"

"I know. Listen, me Jess and Ryan are coming to your house."

"Why mine?"

"Because you have the most secure house. Your walls are really hard."

"That's what-"

"Hayden I swear to god if you say "that's what she said" I'll fucking kill you. Now's not the time."

"Fine. But hurry."

"See you in ten minutes. Start barricading the doors." I hung up, grabbed my waveboard and my other stuff (my bat, iPod, phone), then left. I locked the door behind me and grabbed the key from under the pot, just in case.

I rode my waveboard to Hayden's, then knocked on the door. "Hey. Where's your mom?" Hayden was wearing the usual: Football jersey and blue jeans. He was taller than me, even though I'm older, and he's kinda fat. Mostly just belly fat. No thigh fat.

"She's with David at his house." David is his mom's latest boyfriend. He has a house up in the mountains.

"Oh. How's the barricade going?"

"I need some help moving the TV set in front of the glass back door."

"K" Twenty minutes later we had set up an awesome barricade for the back door. Me and Hayden we're tired from moving all the stuff and sat on the ground. "You know we're screwed?"

"Yeah, but there's no point in not trying." Just then we heard a knock. We opened to see Jess and Ryan standing outside. Jess wore baggy black shorts and a short sleeved metallica shirt. Ryan had a gray jacket and blue pants, holding a metal bat.

"Jess, where's you're weapon?" I asked.

"Right here." He said as he pulled out a pistol. It was a standard cop gun. His dad's a cop.

"Aw, you bitch!" Hayden said.

"Dude, shut up! It's not a contest!" I yelled at Hayden. He then hit me in the arm really hard.

"Ow! Whatever, get in. Help us finish barricading."

Another hour later we finished barricading the entire house. But that of course left the house bare and empty. And luckily zombies hadn't shown up yet.

"So, what do we do?" Ryan said when we all sat down in Hayden's mom's closet. It was the safest room in the house.

"I don't know. Suicide? How many bullets you have Jess?"

"Wait, why the hell would we kill ourselves after just setting up barricades?" Hayden said.

"He has a point." Ryan said.

"Fine. But what wi-" Just then a loud howl just ran through the house.

"Horde." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hayden, where's your weapon?"

"Shit! It's in the garage!"

"Why the hell'd you leave it there!?"

"I forgot."

"Well go fucking get it."

"You guys come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Really? You really have to fucking ask?"

"Right, stupid question."

"C'mon." Hayden said as he slammed the door open and started running for the garage. The rest of us followed, ready to kill anything other than us.

We had turned off all the lights in the house in hopes of not being found, so it was pretty hard to find our way through. It was scary as shit! But we found the garage door quickly and entered in quickly.

"What are we looking for?" Jess asked.

"This." Hayden said as he pulled a big chainsaw from a box.

"Holy shit!" Ryan said, and then me and him looked at our bats in shame. My weapon was the worst. At least Ryan's bat is metal. Mine's effing wood.

Just then the window in the garage shattered and zombies flooded in. Jess started shooting, and he had never done that before, so he was a bit surprised at the recoil power. But he recovered and kept shooting, more aware.

Hayden started up his chainsaw and plowed through zombies. Me and Ryan just hit any over the head that came near us.

On my I think twentieth zombie, when I cracked him over the head, my bat shattered. "FUCK" I yelled as another came up to me. I pulled out my knives and stabbed him in the head.

"SHIT! I'm out of ammo!" I heard Jess yell. Hayden was still taking most of the zombies, so we didn't have it that hard.

"Jess, here." I tossed him my other knife, which he luckily caught by the handle. And with that, I continued my killing.

We were all doing pretty good, and I thought we were gonna make it, but then the door to the garage burst open and zombies poured in by the hundreds! We were screwed. There was no way to survive if we stayed here.

"Hayden, clear the window and we'll leave through there!"

He didn't question and followed my orders. When we had all gotten out we ran from the house. There were few on the street, so we were able to relax a bit. The zombies weren't able to get through the window that quickly, so we were able to get out of sight before a considerable amount got through.

When we rounded the corner we stopped for a bit. There weren't any zombies, so we all sat down and Hayden turned off his chainsaw. We all just caught our breaths for a few seconds.

"Everyone ok?" I asked.

"Fine." Ryan said.

"I'm good." Said Jess.

"Fine, but I have fucking blood all over me."

"We'll worry about that later. What we should think of is: What now?"

"I don't know." They all said.

*Sigh* "Fuck. Let's just…" My voice trailed off.

"What?" Hayden said impatiently.

"We're fucked" I whispered. I pointed to the hill that was in front of us, and flooding over the top was zombies.

"RUN!" Jess yelled as he got up and started sprinting. We all followed and ran as fast as we could.

There was no way to survive this. We got to run for about half a minute until the horde caught us. They grabbed my leg first and I fell over and was being eaten. All I could hear was my own screaming as I felt them take chunks of me. I just gave up there and stopped everything. No screaming, no breathing, nothing.

I thought I was dead when I felt a surge of energy course through me. The zombies backed off as my whole get a surge of pain. It felt as if my body was burning. I just blacked out from there. And for a period I thought I was dead. But I woke up later to see I was alive! But for some reason, I felt different.

I sat up and looked at my hand to see they had changed. Now my fingers had sharp claws and my skin was a pale gray. I noticed my teeth to be sharper too. But other than those things, I appeared to be normal. My bite wounds had healed miraculously, and I was the same size.

I looked to see zombies just standing around with vacant looks on their faces. They were completely ignoring me. I looked around the area, but couldn't find Jess, Hayden, or Ryan. I saw a one story house, so I pulled up some boxes to it and tried to get on the roof to try to get a better view. I jumped but nothing. So I crouched down low and jumped as high as I could. When I did, I launched into the air, about twenty feet, then landed on the roof.

"AWESOME!" I yelled, then covered my mouth quickly. I was just being precautious in case those zombies were like sleeping or something. I don't know.

"Hmmm, if I can jump like that, then maybe I can…" I said as I leapt to another building. "Awesome!" I said a little quieter.

And the rest was a blur. I gained a taste for human bodies, became well known in the zombie society (they actually talk) as the best young hunter. I had gotten good. But eventually the flow of humans stopped, and it became a rare delicacy. I learned of many other hunters, such as this guy called Andrew. He's pretty good, but I was better. I also remember being made fun of a lot as the germ freak hunter. I just didn't want all that blood to stay on me. And what's the point of clothes if they're ripped.

It went along as this until one day I was so starving. I hadn't eaten for weeks, so I was willing to eat anything. I saw a smoker down a street, and immediately pounced on him and started ripping at him. But when I looked at his shirt, I stopped. It read: "Metallica".

"Jess?" I asked.

"Jonah? Dude, what's up? Get off me!"

"Oh, sorry." I got off him. "And nothing. Why are you a smoker?"

"Why are you a hunter?"

"…Touché. What happened to you when we ran?"

"I made it to my house, but was ambushed by my mom. She had got bitten, and I could't kill her, so I let her bite me."

*Cough*Pussy*Cough*

"Fuck you! I hade to see my mom die."

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IT WAS FOR ME! MY BROTHER'S DEAD, AND PROBABLY SO IS MY MOM! AND WHEN THE ZOMBIES CAUGHT ME, THEY BIT INTO ME MULTIPLE TIMES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT FUCKING HURT!? MY ONLY CONSOLATION IS THE KNOWLEDGE THAT MY DAD IS ALIVE AND STILL IN CHINA!!!" I screamed.

"LEAST YOU DIDN'T GET BIT BY YOUR MOM!" He yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK IT! I'M LEAVING!" I yelled, then walked off.

"You wanna see Hayden?" Jess said, changing the subject.

I stopped and turned around. "Hell no! I'm finally free of Hayden's torment."

"Well, I'm still telling him, and he'll probably come to look for you. And hit you for not seeing him." See, Hayden and me are good friends. Sorta. We've known each other since we were little, so we did everything together. I try to shake him off a lot, but he always wants to stay my friend for some odd reason. Probably just to torture me.

"Thanks douche." Jess and me are actually really good friends. Although I didn't know him as long as Hayden, he's my most trusted friend. He's my one friend I can be a guy with and not be made fun of. That much.

"See you in a few hours when Hayden finds you."

"Whatever. Have you found Ryan yet?"

"No."

"Fine. Seeya." I leapt off, trying to get as far from the area as possible. I am NOT going to be tortured again.

A few days later I was just sitting in my room (I found a really nice house and kept it as mine) playing LittleBig Planet. I had stolen every system, every game, a 50" TV (Biggest one I can find so far. I needed some other hunters help.), and 14 power generators. I had to get some boomers to cover the whole outside of the house to cover it with bile so they zombies won't think a human is living here. Fucking retards. I of course drowned my room in febreeze and stuff. I just use this one room, and the rest is empty. It's still pretty big.

Anyway, I heard some gunshots outside. Food. I paused and leapt out the door and followed the sound. It was hard to see outside because my eyes had gotten in tune with the light from the TV. My eyes burn from light, so I have to stare at the TV for a while for them to adjust. I stumbled around for a few minutes, blind as a bat and hitting some abandoned tables, hoping the human won't leave. After a few minutes, my eyes finally adjust, and I continued my way to the source of the gunshots.

About half a mile away I saw the human. He was wearing a black and grey hoodless jacket, blue jeans, and had short brown hair. He was shooting an AK-47 and had dual elites as his secondary. He also had a sword strapped on his back, which was odd for a survivor. But anyway, I got on all fours, standard hunter position, and snuck my way around him. He seemed to be camping in a corner store, the son of a bitch. Fucking campers.

I snuck to the back of the corner store and found a vent. I leapt to it, ripped off the cover, and snuck in. At the end of the vent I pushed off the cover and looked through, waiting for a chance to strike. He finished fighting off the horde, reloaded, and started to set up barricades. He took off all the food on the shelves and used the shelves to barricade. It was quite pathetic, actually. These cades wouldn't last 2 seconds with a tank.

He seemed familiar, but I couldn't get a good look because of the shitty lighting. I just laid back and relaxed, waiting for him to come near. If I jumped now, he'd have more reaction time. These strategies earned me the reputation of a high ranked hunter. I'm like the 5th best hunter in the league (that's out of the thousands), and 1st best young hunter. I'm getting sidetracked…

I leaned against the vent walls and rested my eyes, and accidentally fell asleep. It felt good to sleep because I hadn't done so in a few days, but I woke up when I realized I did. As soon as I did, I looked around to see he was gone. Damn. I got out of the vent and walked through the front doors, which were un-caded. As soon as I did, I was met with boomer bile.

"AW JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled to the outline of boomer, because I couldn't see if it actually was one.

"Jonah?" The boomer said.

"Yes, you know my name, what the fuck do you want?"

"Dude, it's me, Ryan Gray."

"Ryan? Oh my g- OH SHIT RYAN!!"

"What?"

"You fucking called the horde on me." I said as I saw the horde racing towards me.

"Oh, shit. Sorry."

I heard a tank coming and started running for my life. I didn't make it far, because a smoker got me.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I'm a hunter let go." I screamed. The horde backed off once they saw, but the smoker didn't let go. The tank caught up and started beating the shit out of me.

"YOU. FUCKING. DIDN'T. WANNA. SEE ME." He said with each punch. He stopped after that sentence.

"*sigh* Hey Hayden." I said, hardly alive.

"So why didn't you see me? Huh?"

"Can we just go? I'm tired. Jess, let me go." I yelled that last part to the smoker. As soon as I did the tongue let go, and I fell to my knees. I fucking hurt like a bitch. "Ryan! C'mere." I yelled to Ryan. He came over, and Jess jumped down.

"So…anyone wanna play Left 4 Dead?"

And ever since that day, we were hanging out. They moved into my house and all our rooms were next to each other, which made us have to get plenty of more generators. They'd usually play games in my room since I already have everything set up, but after a while they got their own systems set up.

All this was years ago, and we've gotten plenty more kills since then. I try to distance myself from them, but it never works.

------End of Flashback ------

Jonah woke up a few hours later, dazed. Jess was next to him, sitting and playing his DS.

"What did I miss?" Jonah said when his head straightened.

"We got the human. Saved you a foot." Jess said as he tossed the foot, not looking up from his game.

"AW DAMNIT! Was it a girl?"

"Yeah." He said and laughed.

"Son of a bitch. I love taking the girls and-…nevermind." Jess laughed at that.

"Be lucky I got you that. You'd be eating normal zombie if I hadn't asked Hayden to save it for you."

"God Damnit. My friends are dicks" Jonah said under his breath as he took a bite of the foot.

(And that's it for chapter one. For those of you who are pissed that I used cuss words: It's your fucking fault. I warned you. Anyway, I will do another chapter after I finish another chapter of "A Fire's Path". That's my plan: Writing each chapter back and forth so I don't abandon either one.)


	2. Sleepy

**Warning: This story contains graphic language and extreme gore. If you are upset over these things we strongly suggest you do not read this. We also suggest that if you don't know crap about Left 4 Dead that you shouldn't read this. Furthurmore, this story also contains some amount of religious insults, traces of racism, and some sexual jokes. Do not put hate reviews saying that I shouldn't put these in, because you have been fairly warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead. I only own the characters personalities and names, sorta.

Setting: A city as thick as the no mercy campaign. Bunch of buildings, streets, and zombies.

(Okay, I meant this story to be a serious story, without me talking and all, but HOLY SHIT! This story has gotten more reviews for one chapter than my other story, and in such a short time. I checked the views on it, and it got 30 hits. That more than my other story again. So I searched up Left 4 Dead, and my story is top of the list!? People who search Left 4 Dead, which I'm sure are a lot, are going to get a face full of cussing and shitty friends. Anyway, sorry for my interruption.)

~Jonah was jumping through the city, trying to get somewhere as fast as he could. He jumped from building to building stealthily and quickly. In the middle of his rush, he stopped at one point and looked to his left, which was a building with a cross on the top of it.

Jonah started laughing his ass of as soon as he saw that. Jonah always finds church's funny, because everyone prayed for salvation, and all they got was a zombie bite. Jonah then got an idea. He grabbed a standard zombie, still alive, and ripped his head off. It gurgled as it died. He slumped the body against the door of the church and put the head in it's lap. Then he grabbed some blood and wrote "Where's your god now?" next to the corpse.

Satisfied with his work, Jonah continued on his race. A few minutes later he came to a seemingly empty building, it's walls about to crumble, it's windows shattered, and blood smeared in most places. He walked up to the steel door, looked around for Jess or anyone, then knocked on the door. A voice called "What's a hunter's most sacred rule?"

"What's a rule?" Jonah said back. The door opened immediately, showing a tank.

"Dmin! You're slightly late." He said when he recognized him. Dmin is Jonah's, er, "clan" name. It's not really clan, but that's the best description.

"Bite me." They both shared a laugh with that. Bite me jokes are the most common joke among hunters, and this tank.

"Heh heh heh. Go on ahead." The tank said, getting out of the way.

"Thanks Putz." Jonah said as he walked through. Putz was the friendliest tank anyone ever knew, but he did kill zombies, only as a bouncer though.

Jonah walked down some satirs and into a room with loud music and many hunters, all stumbling around from being drunk. Bartenders mix beer with blood to make a drink called "Hunter's Golden Kill". The music was on an infinite loop, never to be stopped. Hunters discovered this place a while ago, and haven't been able to turn off the music, so they turned it into a hunter club.

Jonah walked up to the bar table and said "Just a Blood Bath please." Blood Bath is just a cup of blood, obviously. Jonah wasn't known to be much of a drinker.

"That's all today Dmin? Aren't gonna get even a little hammered?" The bartender said. The bartender was a boomer that wore a shirt, not showing his protruding gut. It was a work rule.

"No, not today. I kinda have an appointment." He said back.

"A date?" The bartender said with a grin.

"You know I don't date. One, zombies don't need to reproduce. Two, you know I can't date. Too nervous and all that stuff."

"Too nervous? You're the fucking top hunter in the state, and you think you're nervous? I bet girls are too nervous to ask you." The bartender said, passing Jonah the drink.

"Whatever Berry. I have to go. Thanks for the drink. And tell the boss I might come by tomorrow and go insane, so get some Mountain Dew." Jonah said as he left. Mountain Dew was extremely bad for hunters because zombies need blood. Sugar only destroys the stomach. Basically it's like drinking concentrated vodka. It was just as lethal. But it supplies Jonah with the sugar rush he adores, and one can will get him there.

Putz opened the door for Jonah as he chugged down his Blood Bath. He thanked Putz on his way out and leapt off, dropping his empty glass. He leapt off from building to building, finally stopping at a set of stairs leading underground. He leapt down and walked through hallways, until he reached a subway track. He waited for a few minutes, then he heard the train coming. He crouched, getting ready to time this. The train sped by, and Jonah launched forward, barely making it in. "YES!"

"Hey Jonah." A voice to the right said.

"Hey Sarah. I miss anything?" He said to the witch next to him. She wore a magenta jacket and black shorts that came a little past the knees. Her hair was dirty blonde, cut neck short and curled at the bottom. Blue eyes and a beautiful face. Oh yeah, she was fourteen.

"Think: I'm on a speeding train that never stops. What's gonna happen?" She said back.

"Shut up." Jonah said in a sarcastic way. It was never meant to be rude.

"No. Can you stop the train? I'm starting to get motion sick." Anyone would get motion sickness after riding this thing for hours. But Jonah thought it as a good idea to leave her on it so no one could kill her. Jonah really cared about her.

"Fine, but just for a few hours. I don't trust anyone." Jonah was being a little overprotective. He walked over and pulled the speed lever for the train down, and it slowed down to a stop.

"Who the hell's gonna fuck with a witch?" She said as she got up.

"Well, the worth on witch blood has gone up. Not to the point where it'll make you rich, but some greedy person might if he had the chance."

"Whatever. Race ya to the surface." She said as she sprinted for the stairs.

"You can't beat a hunter!" Jonah said as he leapt after her.

------Character change:Jess, Hayden, Ryan-------

"Where the hell's Jonah?" Ryan said.

"Probably with Sarah." Jess said.

"Again. Well, what's there to do? Halo 3 isn't as fun with only three players, and I'm bored of all the other games." Hayden said.

"We could look for humans." Ryan suggested.

"I haven't seen one for days." Jess said.

"We could look for one." Ryan said, basically repeating what he just said.

"Boring." Hayden said.

"You got-" Jess said, but got cutoff by the sound of a distant gun shot.

"Let's go!" Ryan said as he waddled off to the source. Jess and Hayden followed, easily overtaking the fatty. "Damnit." Ryan said.

They ran through alleyways until coming to an entrance to a street. Down the street was a twenty one year old black guy, bald, wearing a white shirt with a red tie and black jeans. With him was a younger white guy, about fifteen years, old sorta long brown, wearing a brown unzipped jacket, blue shirt, and blue jeans. Both of them were huddled against a red car.

"Jess, wait here and block Ryan. I got an idea." Hayden said as he found his way around the car. He came back into the street and walked up the the humans quietly, their possible vision of him cut off by the very car protecting them. He hit the car as hard as he could, making it hit the humans with extreme force. They spun with the car until it hit a building.

Both of them were knocked on their backs, dazed. The younger one was first to come to his senses, getting up and helping his friend. Hayden was charging toward them, and Jess had climbed up a building, trying to find a better shot. He found a good spot and shot for the younger one, which landed.

"Louis!" The kid screamed. Hayden came up to Louis and smacked him ten yards to the side, then started beating the shit out of the kid. Louis flew over to a building's second story window and smacked a wall, knocking him out.

The kid screamed for his life until it was cut off by his death.

"Nithe. But wha happemd to that other guy?" Jess said with his tongue still hanging the kid.

"Let's go check." Hayden said as he started run/walking to where he hit Louis. Jess let go of the kid, jumped down and landed on the kid to make sure he was dead, and followed Hayden. Hayden grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up to the broken window, while Jess took the stairs. The came to the room that was completely empty, except for a empty bottle of pills.

"N*gger got away." Hayden said. Hayden was heavily racist, but Jess, Ryan, and Jonah hated the word. They would sometimes be racist as a joke, but would never go that far. Just then a pipebomb landed between them.

"SHIT!" Hayden yelled as he ran for the window, Jess trailing behind. They jumped out of the window just before it went off, causing them to get launched a small distance and get some first degree burns. After brushing the debris off, they went to their last victim, only to find Ryan eating it.

"What now bitch." Ryan said. Jess and Hayden just looked at eachother for a few seconds, then rushed Ryan and beat the fuck out of him.

---------------Character Change: Jonah, Sarah-----------------

"Well now what?" Jonah said. They were both in his room, just finished with yet another game of Gears Of War 2 versus.

"Well, we've played everyone of the games you have, and now they're all really boring." Sarah said back.

"Let's just head back to the subway." Jonah said as he got up.

"NO! It's boring as hell there and I just wanna stay a little longer." Sarah screeched like a witch.

"It's almost sun-up. And by then neither of us will be able to see."

"Well, can't I stay here? There's got to be a spare room somewhere in this huge house."

"All the extra rooms are either destroyed, filled with zombies, have blood smeared everywhere, or are closets. So, unless you want to be sleeping with Hayden, me, Jess, or Ryan, I suggest we hurry back to the subway." Jonah lied. There was actually a room next to this that Ryan had moved out of. He found a room with a low amount of blood and cleaned it up.

"Well, then, I'm sleeping here." Sarah said, plopping down right on the bed and glaring at Jonah.

"H-here? But w-we could probably m-make it to the subway." Jonah said nervously. "Besides, that's the only bed I have." Jonah finally calmed down.

"So? It's a queen. We used to sleep in the same bed all the time when we were dating." The mention of that time shattered Jonah's heart. He didn't like to talk about it because those were the times when it was all happy, and now he's lost everything, including her. Which is why he's depressed so much, despite his happy-go-lucky outer shell.

"True. Fine, but I'm setting up a sleeping bag for myself." Jonah said, looking around for one.

"Oh come on. It won't kill you to stay in the same bed with me." Sarah said.

"Em, well, I didn't think you would want me to." Being paranoid, Jonah always had the suspicion that Sarah hated him.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean that we can't sleep in the same bed. As a friend, please do." This was conflicting with every thought Jonah had about Sarah. It's not like he wouldn't love to be with her, far from it, but he didn't want to do something stupid.

"Fine." He said with a sigh. "One minute though." Jonah said as he left the room real. It was almost bright enough to make one blind, but he could barely see. He saw Hayden on the horizen, slinging Ryan on his shoulder and Jess following behind. "Fuck" He whispered to himself, hoping they wouldn't ruin this surreal situation. Luckily, the door to his room was titanium and steel mix, a trinket he picked up once at a hardware store.

He walked back in to see Sarah wearing one of his night shirts and sweat pants, which looked a bit hawt and big on her. His face blushed, but his hair and hood blocked it.

"Er, why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked, trying to hide his face.

"Those old clothes were getting kinda sweaty and itchy. Can I borrow 'em?"

"Sure. I could wash 'em if you want."

"Thanks. Now c'mon, I don't want to be woken up by you later." She said, yawning. Jonah blushed even harder at how cute she looked when she did that.

"Kay." Jonah said as he locked the door and turned the fan on. Jonah couldn't get to sleep without the sound of a fan on, a habit developed when his parents did the same when he was young. After that he walked over the bed and just got under the blankets, farthest away he could get from her, still blushing like hell. The windows were boarded up, and the walls were sound proof, so it was like being in another world.

"Jonah?" Sarah said from the other side of the bed.

"What?"

"Whatever happened to you sleeping in your underwear?" Jonah's eyes went as wide as plates and his face turned so red it was emanating heat. When they were dating Jonah would always sleep in his underwear, because he always did that from since he was born.

"W-well, I k-kinda thought sleeping in m-my underwear was stupid, s-so I stopped." Jonah said, extremely nervous.

"So you sleep in your normal clothes?"

"Well, I-I do sleep in night c-clothes." 'Night clothes' is what Jonah calls pajamas, so as to sound not as childish.

"Well go and change then."

"B-but I thought you w-wo-" Jonah started to say.

"Oh for fucks sake. Just change, I'm really effing tired!" Sarah yelled. Jonah got up quickly, took off his clothes and exchanged them for a black t-shirt and black sweat pants, then leapt back to the bed. This bed had shock absorption stuff, so he didn't bother her when he landed. He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to calm his face and go to sleep.

After a few minutes, he felt Sarah scoot over to him. She put her arms around him, and he turned to face her.

"Sarah, what are you-" She got cut off by her kissing him right on the lips, and keeping it there. They shared that one wonderful kiss for minutes, until Jonah woke up. He sat up, realizing that he had fallen asleep and it was just a dream. He looked over to Sarah, who was still asleep, and put his hand to his lips.

_It may have been a dream, but it was a damn good one, _he thought as he smiled and laid back again and fell asleep again, this time with no dreams. Dreamless sleeps are the usual thing among zombies, but in rare cases dreams come about.

-----------------Nine hours later------------------------

*Knock* *Knock* "Jonah you lazy ass, get up! It's 11:00 pm and I need you for somethin'." Jess yelled through the door. Jonah was known to be a heavy sleeper.

Jonah groaned as he got up. He looked over to Sarah, who was thankfully still asleep. She looked even better asleep. Jonah got lost in daydreaming until Jess knocked again. He rushed over to the door and opened it by a crack. "What?" He said.

"Something's wrong in the generated slash computer room." Jess said. They had to have so many generators for power, they just filled a room with it. They also connected a computer. Somehow the internet worked, even in a apocalypse.

"Sure, just gimme like five minutes." He said as he slammed the door. He heard Jess say "Dick" but didn't really care. He quickly got changed into fresh real clothes, still having the same design of red hoodie with a black stripe going down the sleeves. But today he wore black sweat pants because they were comfier. He got socks and shoes on, then went out the door and locked it behind him with a key. He didn't want anyone getting in and finding her.

He walked down to the generator room to see Jess waiting for him. "My rooms not getting any power." Jess said.

Jonah leaned over to generator three (the one supplying Jess's room.) and took off the cover. He looked around till he saw the problem.

"The hell is this?" Jonah said, pulling out some sort of cloth.

He started laughing his ass off. "That's a thong!" Soon as he heard that he dropped it and back crawled away, almost slamming into a generator.

"WHATTHEFUCKISTHATDOINGHEREANDWHYISITINTHEGENERATOR!!!!!!!" Jonah said, extremely disturbed and freaked out.

"That's Hayden's." Jess said, still laughing. When Jonah heard that he threw up, the image of Hayden in a thong plastered all over his mind. Jess laughed even harder, almost to the point of death. "No, I meant he brought it home, along with a chick." Jess said after he finally calmed down.

"When the hell was that?"

"I don't know, like a couple weeks ago."

"One, why is the thong still here, two, why is it even in the generator?"

"Probably because he thought it was funny. Ya gotta admit, that was pretty funny."

"I don't think me puking was funny. Whatever. The computer workin'? I need to check something."

"Uh, n-no."

"What's wrong with it?" Jonah said, wiggling the mouse to light up the screen. On it was porn. "Okay seeya." Jonah said, quickly leaving.

He went back to his room and peeked in to make sure Sarah was still asleep. She was, fortunately. Jonah needed some time. He rushed over to a hardware store, grabbing a steel/titanium door and door frame, a bed frame, plywood, a low TV stand, a bedside table, a bean bag, light bulbs, and a large dark blue rug. He got a tank who was willing to help to carry some of the stuff. After he brought all the stuff to the big house, he gave the tank a jar of human blood he had been saving for a certain special occasion, but realized he'd never achieve it.

He then set the rug down first, which fortunately fit the corners exactly. Then he put the bed frame in the corner, bed side table next to it, and TV table against the wall parallel to the bed. Then he used the plywood to board up the windows for when it's light outside. Then he tore out the door and it's frame, then set in the new steel ones.

After that he went to an electronics store, which wasn't far, and got a 42" LCD, a few more generators, a Wii, 360, and PS3, every game he could carry, and a heater fan just in case. All that took about four trips, so he was exhausted. He set the TV up on the TV table(which was a pain in the arse), hooked all the systems up to it, put all the games in stacks next to it, and set the rest of the generators in the generator room. He diverted the new generator power to the new room and plugged all the electronic things in the new room in.

Still after this he went to a Mattress store and picked up the softest queen mattress he could find, some very soft pillows, dark blue pillow covers, white sheet, and a thick blue took him three trips, which after he almost collapsed. He then went out for one more thing. He found a rose, still somehow alive, and set that on the pillow on the bed. After all that, he went to his rooms door and leaned against the wall next to it.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit, trying to calm himself after moving around so much. He always hated the thought of smoking and never wanted to do it, but no that he was a zombie, health was of no issue. He still didn't do it that often. After he calmed down, he flicked the cigarette and pulled out the key from his pocket. He opened the door to find Sarah standing in the doorway, hands to her hips and kinda glaring at him. She still wore his clothes.

"What?" Jonah said.

"Where were you?" She said.

"I was kinda doin' something important."

"What?"

"First, close your eyes."

"What? No."

"Just for like thirty seconds."

*sigh* "Fine. But if you prank me I swear to God..."

"Don't worry, I won't." He said. She closed her eyes and Jonah grabbed her hand, leading her to the newly set up room. He set her right at the opened door, got behind her, and told her to open her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Sarah exclaimed when she saw. "Is this mine?" She had a big smile on her face, which Jonah adored.

"Yeah."

"How long did it take to get all this set up?"

"Since eleven. It's five now." Jonah said, finally noticing his fatigue. He kinda slouched over and let his arms dangle.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she turned and hugged him. Instantly all his sleepiness went away and he straightened his back. His faced turned a slight shade of red as he hugged her back. He kept on wishing this would last longer until she let go.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired after doing all this crap. Here's the key to the lock on your door. Tell me if there's any problem with the electricity."

"Okay. Thanks again. Night." She said as she closed the door behind him.

Jonah walked to his room, locked the door behind him, and collapsed on his bed. He got undressed to his underwear and just slept in that, because he was way too tired to get up and grab some night clothes.

While he was falling asleep, he went through his history with Sarah. In first grade they said to each other that they liked the other, thinking the hundredth day of the school year was the last day, so they took it as their last chance. They stayed together since then from different schools, with sometimes the other person coming to the other's house for a sleepover. They went through a lot, Jonah kind of being mean to her but not really meaning it. At least, that's what he thinks now. He can't remember that well.

Halfway through sixth grade, he learned Sarah was dating Jess. They broke up, but Jonah stayed good friends with Jess. Jonah didn't hold grudges very well, and he didn't want to lose one of his greatest friends. This was a good decision, because they had helped each other a lot through some bad emotional times. Jess later broke up with Sarah.

Jonah and Sarah didn't talk in seventh grade, with him and Jess making fun of her throughout. He never meant it, he was sure of that, but it got laughs with Jess, so he went with it. In eighth grade Sarah and him caught back up again, only seeing each other during lunch or in between classes. They only talked, Jonah not having the balls to even try to ask her out. He was afraid of losing her again, and blamed himself for the break-up. He knew it didn't matter because the school year was almost over, and when high school started they'd lose contact completely. But the end never came, and he's stuck with seeing her every day, still not having the balls to ask her out. Even though he loved her more than anything in his life and could never get over her; even though he had apologized to her so many times; even though he had regained his friend status with her; even though he would go to hell and back for her, he still couldn't do it.

Jonah had tears coming down his cheeks, but didn't sob, as he fell asleep.

(There, done! Sorry for the more dramatic chapter, I just wanted to introduce Sarah as best as I could. Next chapter shall be funneh! And in the meantime, go check out Left 2 Die by Vizzera. It's a good story! And I even make an appearance, lucky me. :3)


	3. New Prey

(This is a double update. The chapter to my other story is extra long, so I did this to hold you over. Consider yourself lucky I'm breaking the cycle...)

**Warning: This story contains graphic language and extreme gore. If you are upset over these things we strongly suggest you do not read this. We also suggest that if you don't know crap about Left 4 Dead that you shouldn't read this. Furthurmore, this story also contains some amount of religious insults, traces of racism, and some sexual jokes. Do not put hate reviews saying that I shouldn't put these in, because you have been fairly warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead. I only own the characters personalities and names, sorta.

Setting: A city as thick as the no mercy campaign. Bunch of buildings, streets, and zombies.

Jonah woke up with his pillow all wet from last night. *Fuck*, he thought. *I gotta stop being such an emotional pussy.* He got up, got dressed with his usual sweatshirt, black shirt underneath, and black sweat pants. He loved the commando feel. It felt...free.

He left his room and checked on Sarah. *Fuck! She's gone! Sigh... Whatever. I'll track her later. Right now I need to have some fun...* He leapt off, finding his way to the blood bar. He knocked on the door, and Putz answered again. "What's a hunter's most-" Putz started.

"Putz it's me." Jonah said.

"Ah." He opened the door. "Weren't you just here yesterday? I thought you didn't like to come twice in a row."

"I have something to forget. I thought plain alcohol would help."

"It's not like you to drink. You even told me that. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."Jonah said, walking past him.

"Ok. But don't go too far."

"I won't." Jonah called back. He entered the bar, this time with even more people. The music was louder than usual, Jonah assumed being caused by someone accidentally hitting it and turned the volume knob. He pushed through the crowd and talked to the barkeeper.

"Berry. Pass me a bloodbath." Jonah had to yell to be heard over the music. Berry just stared at him, amazed.

"You? Bloodbath?"

"Don't ask. Just pass me a fucking drink." Berry did, passing him a short glass full of the toxic blood.

--Thirty minutes later--

Jonah was completely hammered, stumbling around and not even seeing where he was going. He was pushing around everyone for...some...odd reason. At one point someone got pissed.

"HEY! YOU MADE ME SPILL MY MOUNTAIN DEW YOU JACKASS!!!" The hunter yelled. Jonah wasn't the only one who drank Mountain Dew.

"Mountain Dew? It's not like you know how to handle it. I could drink more than you ever could." Jonah said, not even knowing what he was saying. Mountain Dew, being the acidic substance to zombies, could knock one unconscious if they had to much.

"You wanna make that a bet?" He said back. By know the room had gone quiet except for the music, which, if everyone went quiet, could easily be talked over.

A few minutes later they were set at a small table with about fifty shot glasses of Mountain Dew. The bar keeper stood at the table between Jonah and the other hunter, who were sitting, waiting for the challenge to begin.

"Ok, first to go cold or puke loses. Aaaaaaand...GO!" Immediately they reached for a shot glass, Jonah grabbing two and downing both at the same time. The other hunter, not wanting to be bested, grabbed two, dumped those in his mouth, and grabbed another two and did the same. Jonah followed, and they did this until they became sick and moved sluggishly. They each took a shot at the same time, eyeing each other, seeing if the other fell over. Finally, after each of their twentieth glass, the other hunter fell over and went unconscious, puking as he went. Jonah, wanting to show off, drank another five shots. Everyone cheered as he did, and he felt great. He also started feeling the sugar finally take effect, and felt it hard to sit still. His arm kept twitching, and his legs were bouncing up and down.

"Dmin, you okay?" Berry said.

"I gotta go. Thanks for the drinks." Jonah said, getting up and running for the door. He was getting so hyper he had to get rid of all the energy, otherwise his spasms would get out of control. Probably hit someone uncontrollably.

He ran outside and just sprinted down the street. He was knocking down normal zombies on his way to screw with them. He was running along when a bullet drove through his shoulder, taking a chunk the size of a fist with it. That shot the alcohol right out of his system. He recognized the very loud sound of the gun, identifying the gun to be a Magnum Sniper Rifle, or Awp.

"FUCK!" He yelled in pain.

"Did that hunter just talk?" Jonah barely heard in the distance. He memorized the direction and charged toward it, ready to kill and feast.

"Who gives a damn? Shoot it!" Another voice said, sounding closer. Following that came another gun shot and a wound in the gut. Jonah was phased for a moment, then continued. He saw their hiding place: A Large store, with a gun barrel poking over the side of the roof. He got to the wall under it and hugged it, hoping to not be seen. He couldn't charge in now; they're too aware. He sidled along the wall to the door inside, hoping to find the stairs up to there. When he jumps around humans, he uncontrollably let out a screech. A curse of hunters.

While searching for the stairs he saw all the things on the shelves: Food, soda, chips, games, toys, chairs, etc. All things that were useless to him now. It made him sad at how many resources were wasted for humans. Humans were such greedy things.

He found found the door that had a stair sign, and it read employees only. He opened it and ran up the stairs. Halfway up he saw the door open, with his prey walking through. He jumped back down the stairs, doing that annoying screech as he did.

"What the hell was that?" The voice that had ordered the sniper said. This voice sounded like a twenty year-old. Jonah saw a clothes rack and hid in that.

"It sounded like a hunter." The sniper said. This one sounded young.

"Alright, keep on the lookout. Keep your AK with you and your sword ready at all times. Let me take the sniper and I'll put it in with the rest of the guns. You go cook some food and check if the store is clear. And lock the front door."

"Got it." Jonah took a slight peek out and saw them split up. He couldn't get a look at their faces because they were facing the other way, but he could figure out the rest of their characteristics. The sniper wore a black hoodless jacket, with regular blue jeans and black shoes. He had brown short hair and had a katana strapped to his back. He was around fifteen to fourteen years-old.

The other one was a male, probably in his twenties. He wore a blue unzipped jacket, black jeans, white shoes, and had long black hair. He had a shotgun strapped to his back and a desert eagle holstered on his leg. This one was a force to be reckoned with, which meant that Jonah should take this one out first and quickly. They split up, the young one walking towards the doors across the store, and the older one heading the opposite way. Jonah waited a minute for them to be a distance away, then followed the older one.

This one seemed rather jumpy, getting startled at every crack of weight shift. Jonah crawled carefully through the aisles, staying atleast two aisles away from his prey. Finally, when the man went to open a door, Jonah cam in for a closer distance. He was right down the aisle in front of the door, waiting for him to come back out of the storage room he just went into. If he were to hesitate on jumping, his face would be full of lead. He listened closely, hearing him set down the Awp with a clang, and heard him grab something else. Perhaps a pipebomb.

As soon as he came back out, Jonah growled then leapt, landing on his prey with a thump. It knocked him over, and Jonah just stared into his eyes to try to induce fear. To him, this was merely a game. The man pulled out his desert eagle and pointed it to Jonah's face to shoot, but Jonah pushed the gun out of his face just before the shot. The shot rang throughout the entire store.

"You're the reason I never have trusted humans. I give you a chance to live, and you betray me." Jonah said, slightly pissed.

"What the hell? Did you just talk?" The man said.

"Yes. And so can you. Scratch that. Let's see you talk after this!" Jonah said as he stabbed his claws into his chest, ripping out his ribcage. The man screamed in pain, yelling for help. "You know, usually my victims just accept it. What's wrong with you? Afraid of death?" Jonah said as he carefully grasped the man's heart, giving it a squeeze. That made him scream even more. The screaming was starting to bring him pleasure, as he was smiling with his sharp teeth extended. He knew he was letting his hunter side go a tad insane, but he was enjoying it.

Jonah continued his heart his squeezes until it grew old, and just squeezed with all his strength, making the heart explode and causing blood to splash all over Jonah.

"Kill him." The man said in his dying breath, letting his head relax and fall to it's side. After that, a blade sliced right through Jonah's gut. Jonah just laughed, getting a response from his young attacker.

"Zombies can't laugh."

"So sure of that?" Jonah said as he grabbed the blade and, using all his zombie strength, bent the blade to a ninety degree angle. He jumped after that, making the sword slip from the young ones grasp and followed Jonah. He turned around to pounce on his new prey, and saw who it was.

"Ryan?" (Just so none of you get confused, it is a different Ryan.) Jonah said, meeting a bullet to the jaw afterward. "Ah, fuck!" Ryan ran up to Jonah and grabbed his neck.

"How the hell do you know my name, and how the hell do you talk?" Ryan said, pointing a gun to Jonah's face.

Jonah snapped his jaw back into place. "Ryan! I'm ashamed of you, using such adult language aand being so violent. What happened? Abandon God? Tsk, and you used to be such a good person."

"How do you know all that?... You killed them, didn't you? You killed my friends!" Ryan said, seeming quite out of character.

"I'm disappointed. I thought the long blonde hair and red jacket away. You get dropped on your head?" Jonah said, having a smug smile.

"Jonah?" Ryan said, slightly loosening his grip.

"And the once honor student finally figures it out!" Jonah said, throwing up his hand in sarcastic celebration. Ryan tightened his grip on Jonah's neck, thinking Jonah was going to attack him. "Relax, if I wanted to kill you I could have done that a half an hour ago." Ryan finally released his grip after realizing the case. "Aw, did you have to shoot my jaw. That just hurts." Jonah said, rubbing his bleeding jaw.

"And the sword _doesn't_?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. And nah, not really. You won't believe how many times my gut is shot." Ryan laughed. Ryan was always simple to make laugh. Something that coaxed Jonah's ego at every joke.

"Well, I have to go before the blood calls the horde. And I feel like I should give him a proper burial. He kinda grew as a friend." Ryan said, looking at the dead body.

"Oh, well let me take care of that." Jonah said, bending the sword straight and pulling it out (That's what she said), then picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder.

"Since when do you help?"

"*Scoff* I take that to offense."

"It was meant to be. Now hurry up, I need to get to bury him and get to a safehouse quickly." Ryan said, starting to leave the store.

"May I suggest you take a shotgun. Or atleast ditch the piece of shit AK. M16 is much better."

"I'll exchange it later. Right now let's bury him." Ryan said, running. Jonah followed.

------Ten minutes later at a cemetery------

Ryan had dug a hole three yards deep. "Okay, put him in there gently."

"One minute" Jonah said.

"What are you- what the hell!" Ryan turned around to see Jonah eating the man's arm.

"What?.... I was hungry." Jonah said, taking mouthfuls of the arm.

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll put what's left in the hole." Ryan said, grabbing the body and dumping it in the hole.

"I don't see the big deal, it's just an arm. Ooh, the finger. That's always the best part. Nice and crunchy." Jonah said, throwing the thumb in his mouth, followed by a loud crunch.

"Could you not eat people when I'm around."

"Nope." Jonah said, popping another finger in his mouth. "Now, if you want somewhere to stay that's safe, may I make a suggestion?"

"What?" Ryan said, finishing burying the man.

"Do you get subway sick...?" Jonah said with a smile.

(Sorry for the shorter chapter. I just thought it funny to end it here. And now that Sarah has read this, I feel... awkward. And I'm starting to get rather tired of third-person view. In anyone's next review, tell me if I should switch to first-person view of Jonah (Me))


End file.
